


Twenty-one Minutes

by Findarato



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/pseuds/Findarato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamiya/Yuri. Prompt fill of "the secretive brushing of fingertips against inner thighs in public spaces," and leading into "kissing to stay quiet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-one Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I wasn't involved in the making of any part of The Messiah Project  
>  **Spoilers:** Messiah in general, and main spoilers for Shibi no Shou, Eisei no Shou, and some for Hisui (but not really)  
>  **Timeframe:** Post Eisei, and during Hisui. They're in an established relationship :3 secret but established.  
>  _I mentioned this is established because this fic isn't about them…touching out of the blue lol. For this fic, they've been "together" for a while and now they're being a little more…adventurous._

**_Twenty-one Minutes_ **

Watching Yuri with a computer is fascinating. Yuri's fingers move too fast, making little to no errors; his lips are drawn in a tight, concentrated line. He has a tendency to hunch, unless he's working with hologram panels. Even then, his fingers fly over the surface and there's a pattern and place to everything he does.

Mamiya can easily compare it to himself, and how he has memorised the notes on his violin, and how for the fast pieces, the strings dig into his fingers and sting a little when he slides them, but they respond to him, like how the computers click and respond for Yuri.

These are the skills they carried before Sakura, and continued to carry. Even if his musical skills weren't what Sakura wanted…but they went hand in hand for him. Him and Yuri, they always carried more things than most people. A violin case, a computer case…such bulky things. They've gotten good at manoeuvring around people, but they still drew strange looks.

He still remembers the first time Yaegashi-san modified his violin and he had brought it with him on his mission. They'd all looked in askance at it—everyone except Yuri, who was purposefully not looking at him. How things changed in a matter of minutes. Mamiya still asks himself if he meant to impress others or himself…or to figure out where he fit into this organisation. Hearing wasn't good enough; you had to defend yourself, and take others out. He can't ever be a sniper, but he can handle smaller guns and his personalised gun. As far as injuring other people ,though…

He finds it easier to kill someone as opposed to simply wounding. When it comes to killing, because he can pick out the exact moment a person stops breathing or their heart stops, there's an end. There's a silence. But for wounds, he can hear shattered nerves and how the pounding of a heart speeds up and it's like he can taste the agony himself, their screams echoing painfully—

"Mamiya?"

Oh, he spaced out, didn't he. He looks over at Yuri. "Did you say something?"

"No, but you've been staring at the wall for the past few minutes, intensely."

"I was thinking." That doesn't sound like enough of an explanation, so he continues. "About how you seem to shut everything out when you're concentrating on what you're doing."

Yuri stretches out one of his hands, flexing his fingers. "I guess I do." His mouth twists in a half-smile. "I've forgotten to eat before…Mamoru has yelled at me about that."

"You don't feel hungry?"

"Not really. If there's something I want done, I don't even feel thirsty. Except one time I was sick, and Mamoru checked up on me after that." He looks back at the flickering screen. "But that was a while back. I haven't spent more than a few hours on a computer since being in Sakura. Sometimes I do miss it…"

Yuri usually speaks only above a whisper, hushed and yet he doesn't really slur over his words. The only times he raises his voice is when he's lost composure or if he's angry, and even those are rare. For Mamiya, a chance to listen to Yuri speaking is rather soothing.

"I guess me with a computer is like you and your violin," Yuri now says.

He starts. "Ah, I was thinking about that, too."

"Did you?" The smile is wider on Yuri's face this time, reaching his eyes. "I'm…glad."

It's the same for him.

He steps a little closer, until his shoulder gently bumps into Yuri's. "Do you need anymore help? I think I got the hang of what you taught me last week."

"Mm…" The other glances at one of the screens, and then pulls it down. "There's some coding in this one that needs to be fixed."

Mamiya looks at it. "I think I can do it." It doesn't look too hard; all of this is formulaic. He never did terribly in school when it came to the subjects. Everyone these days is expected to know at least some basic coding, and there were those that went further. He knows that Yuri is self-taught, from days and nights of hunching over his computer, one feet tapping the floor like he does now. But if Yuri is kneeling or sitting with his legs crossed, he's still, except for his hands.

He made a pretty good teacher, too. It almost seems strange to remember a time when Yuri has spoken coldly to him, in their earlier days.

"Mamiya."

"Yes?"

"I suddenly thought of something, and I checked this room, and…" Yuri swallows and breathes. "There's no cameras in this room."

"…really?"

"Outside, yes—" Yuri taps his finger and a screen expands itself; indeed, it shows a camera on the door of the room. "But none inside."

"…did you hack the system?"

"Only a little!" A shoulder nudges his. "I didn't change anything. I'm just…borrowing an extra set of eyes. And they didn't install any in here."

He'd ask if Yuri would be found out, but this isn't the first time the other has dug into the system and poked his nose in for himself. So far, Sakura has said nothing to them. It's safe to assume _they_ weren't found out. Ariga and Shirasaki know because…well, secrets with your Messiah just didn't work, and there's an odd safety in numbers, too, when it comes to arranging things.

And right now, Yuri's looking at him with the same intensity he usually reserves for his computers, with just a little more hesitation.

"Kaidou-san is going to back in…twenty-one minutes." Mamiya checks the time; they've been in here maybe two and half hours.

"I was going to check earlier, but I got busy. Twenty-one minutes is enough, though."

"I don't know…"

"Mamiya." Searching fingers find his; they're a little cold, but he curls his own fingers. "It's been three weeks." Coaxing.

He keeps his eyes on the screen. "There might be time tomorrow…"

"What if we don't? I'm tired of waiting."

A soft chuckle escapes him. "Same here."

This is a far cry from their first few days together. Held back, distant, nervous…Yuri reaching out to him with wondering fingers, his pulse too fast for comfort, and Mamiya's had to reassure him. Now, it's been months and it's been slow, but seeing Yuri being comfortable with him was satisfying in itself.

Even if he now has _ideas_ and he's doing things like freeing his hand and tracing it down Mamiya's side, thumb pressing to his thigh.

They're surrounded by computers. What if there's secret monitoring here, hidden so deep that even Yuri cannot find it?

"Mamiya." Yuri says his name again, voice richer and not as hushed. His name is drawn out and savoured; he shivers before he realises it.

He smiles, slowly blinking his eyes as he finally looks at Yuri again.

"Yuri." He breathes out the name, which feels soft and warm when he says it. "What's on your mind?" The pulse he feels in Yuri's hand, still entwined in his, is only a little faster than his normal heartbeat. Unlike other times, when it races, slows, and rushes again, over and over.

That's how he knows Yuri's thinking about something, yet he's also fairly calm, despite those thoughts.

"Kissing you," the other says to him, "I promise there's no cameras. I double-checked."

Maybe Yuri has a reason for wanting to start something here. He almost asks, and then stops. If Yuri wants to tell or not tell him, that's fine. He squeezes the fingers that twitch in his grasp.

"Okay."

It's like watching someone fling open the curtains, seeing the look in Yuri's eyes change. He wouldn't call Yuri hesitant, but…well, cautious. Except there isn't much caution now, not in how those lips press to his and he has to set aside the tablet he's been holding.

Electric green and blue lines scatter in his vision as they get stuck underneath one of the holograms; he laughs, and then they shift to a corner of the room where there's no screens they could interfere with.

Someday, he wants to be able to do this when it isn't dark, or in secret. It's a cheesy though, but he wants to walk outside, next to Yuri, without fear or anxiety. This isn't dating. This isn't your usual sort of romance. But this the life they had, and if it means straining to keep himself and Yuri silent, so be it.

No one else has even seen Yuri like this, his movements all slow but unhesitant as he clicks open the collar on Mamiya's coat. When he licks one corner of his mouth, he draws in a breath is both deep and shallow.

"Yuri, the time—"

"I set a notif."

A notif, for this. It seems ridiculous, but it makes sense for them. He'd say more, but the graze of teeth against his neck renders his thoughts abstract and unimportant. He tugs the other closer, clenching fabric and shoulders that matched the tension he feels in himself. When Yuri leans back up, he looks as if he wants to say something, but he doesn't. Their conversations are usually like this—half-formed incomplete things that start with the shape of his mouth and ends in the look in his eyes. Mamiya catches his chin, tracing over that area before dipping down to rest his fingers over a pulse. It quickens—because of him. He causes these reactions. Not anyone else.

A few months ago, he wouldn't have expected this. He wouldn't have expected them. When Yuri kisses him, it's like he can taste love there. He knows that his Yuri's first, a friend outside of Shirasaki, and first…crush? Lover? Temporary Messiahs, for sure. What they're doing isn't allowed, and so they tread carefully.

Of all the people to love, Yuri chose him. While it's not a bad thing, he hadn't planned for it. When you grow up on a loud world that left little room for the quiet, for those that heard too much and couldn't process, the fact that someone understood him at his pace, wanted to walk next to him…

He pulls away to catch his breath, heart thudding a little too painfully in his chest. The other is hardly in a better state; his pulse is just as fast, underneath Mamiya's fingertips. He'd ask how much time is left, but Yuri is slipping his hand lower and he nearly bumps his head into the wall.

Oh, were they going to do this here, too? He thought they'd only be kissing—

"Yuri—"

"Shh." Yuri leans in to whisper in his ear, voice lower and even softer. "I want to do this."

Well then, it's only right that he reciprocates, but when he tucks his hand against Yuri's leg, that's brushed away.

"What—"

"There's not enough time for both us. But since this is my idea—you deserve this." he says, the side of his mouth upturned. "You can tell me that it wasn't a great idea _later_ , if you want to."

If he weren't nervous about the time and if he weren't already responding to Yuri's ministrations, he'd say something. But the words are stuck in his throat, so he just glares.

There's something profound about letting someone have their way while you were the onlooker—or well, recipient. Not all the time, but sometimes—it's like unburdening yourself because the other isn't going to leave you hanging or mock you. He makes a sound, at the pace Yuri has set—fast, but not fast enough.

How long as it been? He's worried, a little.

"Five minutes," Yuri murmurs, as if he read his mind. "that's enough, right?"

Is it? He's wound up and if the wall behind him weren't solid, he'd long ago have dug his heels and fingernails into it for fear of collapsing. "I don't know…"

"I think it will be." Yuri is now biting on his ear and he's a little short of breath. It's hard to focus now, but if he tries, he can sense the eagerness in the other, the pleasure of seeing Mamiya squirm like this, every strained exhale…

He bites off a moan. Sometimes sleeping with someone is a little too intense for him, with what he feels and hears and when they're pressed to each other, it's like he's both himself and Yuri and he ends up wrapping his arms around the other. He doesn't get how some people took sex just lying there, without anything to anchor them, without much reaction. He wants to give voice to this, wants to let Yuri now how _good_ this feels. If they had more time, he's run his hands through Yuri's hair and mess it all up, leave marks on his skin…

At the same time, he knows Yuri can tell. There's the unsteady low gasps, the tight shoulders, and how Yuri's eyes dart to his face and their gazes meet.

He loves Yuri as much as Yuri loves him. One of those stupid love songs is playing in his head right now, and he's trying to force it back to something like Mendelssohn, but in that instant Yuri switches up the pace and his thoughts crumble.

 _Goddamnit_.

Something beeps loudly, bringing him back. That must be the notif…but Yuri doesn't leave him.

Mamiya ought to say something. Push him away. Make themselves presentable. Except Yuri presses their mouths together and anything he wants to say is muffled. He shuts his eyes, and imagines footsteps, and maybe it's through force of will or maybe it's just Yuri being too damn good to him, but the instant the Yuri flicks a hand to stop the alarm, his knees fail him as he moans, the sound caught in Yuri's mouth as he tries to avoid grinding his teeth as he comes part. They sink to the ground, heavy but warm; he has enough time to fix his clothes and smooth his hair out before the door opens.

"So the items are—" Kaidou-san's voice stops. "Hello? Are you two still here?"

"Ah, we're here." Yuri is dragging Mamiya up with a careless hand; they have to go back to being not-friends, after all. "I dropped something, but since it's so dark, it rolled somewhere and Mamiya is helping me look."

"Did you find it?"

"Yes." Mamiya digs into his pocket and pulls out a key, waving it vaguely and thankful that Kaidou-san is still adjusting to the dark. "Maybe they should install more lights in here."

"Maybe." Kaidou-san steps into the room. "I'd bring it up, but it's unlikely the higher-ups will change anything. They hate change." He talks on, and it seems like he doesn't know a thing. Doesn't suspect, and he's not even looking at either of them.

Mamiya spares Yuri a glance before they go back to what they were doing before they paused. Yuri looks fine, but he can still pick up the remaining excitement, the flush in his cheeks, and he knows this is hardly a completion for either of them. His own face is hot and he feels more like sitting down than work.

But of course, he'd make it up later, in full, when they had another chance. Maybe they're this sort of indefinite thing but as long as they are together, they make the best of things. Yuri…he completes him. Yuri is concentration and quietness coupled with lovingness and an eagerness to please…

Things certainly aren't perfect, but Mamiya will give to Yuri the best of himself, because Yuri had been the one to come to him first. Openly so. What they chose, they will live with, until they can't anymore. If anything, Mamiya smiles when Yuri hums almost inaudibly and he recognises the melody as something he's played in the past, and as he himself keys in a code that only a week ago, he wouldn't have understood.

They'll definitely carry what they had before they entered Sakura…but they'll be leaving with new things and better hopes to carry them through.

**_.end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was weirdly challenging to write; I stalled, got stuck, stalled a little more, and finally found something to work and could then see this through to completion. Hopefully it works and the characterisation is all right :3


End file.
